Enjoy the Silence
by tabbi
Summary: My thoughts on what happens after the end of "Hunger Artist".


Enjoy the Silence 

Rated G 

Disclaimer: This is based on CSI, which is owned by CBS, A. Zuiker, and Atlantic/Alliance, et al. I don't make any profit or make any money from this. No infringement is intended. This is just for fun. 

Synopsis: Post "Hunger Artist". A different spin on Grissom's conundrum.   
The brackets [ ] indicate a pidgined translation of American Sign Language. 

Notes: Thanks to Trap and Escher for continually putting up with me, as always. Thanks to Eric for the help, both in and out of class. The title is from one of my favorite Depche Mode songs. If you have any questions just ask. My major was Deaf Education. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

Grissom watched the drummer. His timing and rhythm were incredible. Alex was an amazing musician. Even more remarkable the fact that Alex had been born deaf, and had never heard anything. Grissom wasn't sure why he was here. Alex certainly didn't have any answers, and couldn't give him advice, but there would be no pity here either. Grissom certainly didn't want that. He had seen the sympathy in the doctor's eyes and he knew the reaction of his CSI's. He would receive enough pity. Grissom rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

Alex finished his session and walked over to Grissom. 

[bug man what's up] 

Grissom smiled. [fine. what's up] 

[life good] The young deaf man studied the CSI with meticulous care. [you not here investigating are you] 

Grissom shook his head. 

[what wrong] 

Grissom drooped a little. [my hearing decreasing] 

Alex nodded. [time and age do that] 

Grissom shook his head. [genetics. otosclorosis] 

Alex looked nonplused. [sure you] 

Grissom nodded. 

Alex sat down and motioned for Grissom to do the same. [if you came to me searching for answers i have nothing. if you came searching for pity i have nothing. if you came searching for way cope i not help. i deaf, i deaf always. don't know hearing and i can't help you know silence] 

[true. don't know i here for] Grissom paused for a moment collecting his thoughts. [part me angry and afraid because i feel like i losing important part me and i can't work good. but part me also know losing hearing one day. i not ready] 

[nothing ready grow up. change inevitable bug man. accept and grow or refuse and die which. your choice.] 

Grissom sighed. [how i do my job] 

[your hearing not make you good, your intelligence make you good] Alex gave him a serious look. [you can't permit people tell you what you must do because they think they better than you. many people, parents, teacher, doctor tell me i need speech, i need hearing aid or cochlear. they tell me act hearing. i try try try long time pretend i hearing. i not. i deaf. i discover i not deaf in hearing world but i deaf in world diversity. you not need hearing for good investigator, you will learn read faces and bodies like me. maybe you know already.] 

Grissom nodded. [right you] 

Alex grinned at him. [take not advantage and make that advantage]   


The doctor looked at Grissom. "The diagnosis was correct. It's otosclorosis. There are things you can do, it all depends on how aggressive you want to get. I just want to make sure you understand that your hearing will never be 100% again. You will always have a mild to moderate conductive loss, no mater what we do." 

Grissom nodded. After talking to Alex, Grissom decided to seek a second opinion, this time he went to a doctor Alex had recommended, not expecting a new diagnosis only a different approach to treatment. 

"We can of course do nothing. You would just have to learn to adapt. Or we could seek a surgical method. Replacing the stapes with a prosthesis is the latest alternative and we have an excellent surgeon here in Nevada." 

Grissom only nodded again. He still wasn't sure what he was looking for. The doctor studied him in silence. The doctor took a seat and pressed his fingers together, resting his chin on the tip of his index finger. After a long moment he spoke. 

"Mr. Grissom, there are worse things than losing your hearing. I suppose I have a unique perspective. Most hearing people dread losing their hearing and I'll admit it is a daunting prospect, but for post-lingually deaf people, the only thing standing in their way is their attitude. Before you decide what you want to do, I recommend seeing a mental health specialist. Maybe discussing your feelings and fears will help you make a better decision." 


End file.
